Entregas a Domicilio Eren x Levi Fanfic
by K Guz
Summary: Una tarde inesperadamente y sin aviso, Levi se queda prendido de un chico del Uber que le despertó interés. Así nomás, why not? Solo por diversión, ya veremos después.


Venga ya, se me ocurrió de repente y me ha hecho gracia, sí les gusta pues perfecto. Tómenlo con humor por favor!

¡Un beso!

_Copyright_**_. Attack on Titan y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime, la historia presentada a continuación es de mía, sin fines de lucro y no consiento la copia parcial o total de la misma. Uber no me pertenece ni me está pagando. Gracias._**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Capítulo I:**_

_**Sushi y Vodka**_

A finales de semestre, ya cuando se pensaba que las constelaciones se habían puesto de acuerdo para continuar con su sufrimiento, el profesor de sociología le había palmado el ojete con una treintena de actividades a realizar previo a su examen final. Estaba cansando ya, ¡era el colmo! Ya no tenía nada que rendirle a nadie y encima ese vejete se dignaba a dejarles esa actividad.

A media botella de vodka y una cuba vacía en la mano, sentía tanto enojo y no hacía nada más que ver a su compañera de piso ponerse guapísima la maldita por haber rendido ya todas sus materias, estaba a punto de marcharse al antro y le dolía no poder acompañarla por culpa de esa dichosa tarea final. Si de algo estaba seguro era de ponerse hasta las chanclas de borracho, independientemente de sí tenía tarea o no.

─ Levi, podría ser un rato y te regresas ─, le suplicó ella al ponerse el pintalabios de un rosa eléctrico.

Levi tomó un cigarro de entre sus cosas y lo encendió dándole una intensa calada, tan profunda que el papelito que envolvía al tabaco se prendía intensamente. Antes de responder liberó el humo del cigarro sabor moras por la nariz, sintiendo la calidez y paz que le brindaba a su paso.

─ Sí voy, no pretendo volver─, confesó y volvió a fumar otro poco.

─ Bien, pues ya te diré qué tal va─. Se terminó de poner las lentillas y le dio un beso sin tocarlo a la distancia, antes de tomar el bolso y marchar dando un portazo.

Llegada las nueve y media, la botella de vodka ya casi terminaba y la cajetilla estaba vacía. Faltaba un poco para acabar la tarea en cuanto su sistema le rogó ingerir algo que no fuera alcohol. Tomó el celular y navegó un rato entre páginas de restaurantes hasta dar con uno de sushi donde las imágenes de rollitos maki y nigiri le hicieron gruñir con más ganas la tripa.

Llegada las diez el pedido estaba en la puerta, un tal "Eren" le entregaría el pedido y pensaba "un tal" con bastante desgana al ver la imagen de un niñato de ojos grandes en la foto proporcionada por el Uber. Se alisó un poco el cabello ─por mero reflejo─ antes de abrir la puerta y quedarse helado en el quicio donde un alto joven de hombros anchos y con un cuello marcado le recibía fuera.

La acción más lógica para él en ese instante fue cerrar de pronto la puerta antes de que aquel joven se volteara a verlo. Dios cuanta vergüenza daba en ese momento, se vio de inmediato en el espejo de enfrente y se juzgó de mala gana por cargar bermudas y una playera gigantesca la cual no era otra cosa que su pijama. ¿Quién era ese en el reflejo?

─ ¿Buenas noches? ¿Levi? ─, llamó una voz suave y juguetona detrás de él─, le he traído la cena.

─ ¡Un segundo! ─. Intentó calmarse, pero al cerrar los ojos la imagen de aquel chico regresaba como una liga para asestarle un caluroso golpe.

Intentó ver al chico por la rejilla de la puerta para confirmar nada más y sí, efectivamente era alto, bronceado y guapo. Tenía un hermoso perfil y el cabello castaño despeinado tras las orejas perforadas, pero lo mejor era su cuello, ese maldito cuello expuesto por su playera de cuello amplio, nunca le había gustado algo así de raro, pero le parecía una delicia y ansiaba pasarle toda la lengua y poco a poco ir más abajo por su pecho fuerte y esa condenada cintura, la playera se le pegaba como una segunda piel, marcándole el vientre plano y más abajo…

─ Ah, maldito alcohol ─, murmuró revolviéndose el pelo, de poco alejó los ojos del pobre muchacho─. ¡Espera, por favor! ─. Dio un salto y corrió a su habitación, desnudándose sin asegurarse de cerrar su puerta.

Corrió al closet y salió echo una furia con un pantalón color carbón que le definía la figura y dejaba ver piel por algunos cortes. Casi se partía la cara al intentar ponerse las botas al correr hacía el baño donde estaba colgada la playera blanca que usaría mañana, una sin mangas con la leyenda "_Mr. Sarcasm"_ tintada en ella. Se echó perfume y corrió de nuevo al vestíbulo donde se echó un vistazo al espejo antes de abrir la puerta con la cara colorada por la carrerita previa.

─ Hola ─, lanzó una sonrisa ladina, apoyándose coqueto en el quicio.

Eren le echó una ojeada rápida y le devolvió la sonrisa con bastante complicidad. Ahora viéndole mejor notó lo espeso de sus pestañas y el par de ojos verdes que se cargaba, le dolía con más ganas lo guapo que era el maldito con su sonrisa de conquistador y su lengua juguetona que acariciaba su labio por un momento.

─ Tu sushi ─, le tendió una bolsa de papel con el logo de la empresa en ella y antes de pensárselo sacó la cartera para cobrarle. Ah, era por eso que estaba ese sueño de hombre en su puerta. Detrás de él, un coche zafiro aguardaba con la intermitente encendida, Levi suspiró. Pues claro, el cabrón solo venía a trabajar, ¿qué más?

─ Son 167, te recibo 200 ─, pensaba en voz alta para hacer clara la transacción y volviendo a sonreír con descaro, le tendió el cambio rozando la punta de sus dedos─ gracias por tu compra. Espero que te haya gustado mi servicio─, lo dijo con tanta suavidad que nuevamente Levi olvidaba de qué servicio le estaba hablando.

─ Claro, ¿das otro? ─, alzó la ceja izquierda y Eren entonces se quedó mudo un instante antes de echar a reír. Ah, hasta cuando reía era guapo, ¿por qué no era como una persona normal que al reír pierde toda la gracia su rostro?

─ Adiós ─, le dijo y se fue como vino.


End file.
